1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an endoscope system, and more particularly, to an endoscope system capable of supporting insertion of an endoscope into an object to be examined such as a body cavity.
2. Description of the Related Art
Endoscopes are conventionally widely used in the medical field and industrial field or the like, and, for example, in the medical field, endoscopes are used to perform observation and various kinds of treatment on living tissue or the like in the body cavity.
Furthermore, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 7-155289 discloses a technique of setting a target position (moving direction and amount of movement) as appropriate when extracting a dark region in an observed image obtained by an endoscope and inserting the endoscope in such a way that the center position of the dark region matches the center position of the observed image.